harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1993
The following events occurred in the year 1993: ]] Events Unknown *Dolores Umbridge designs anti-werewolf legislation that makes it nearly impossible for those infected with lycanthropy to get jobs. *The Sweetwater All-Stars beat the Quiberon Quafflepunchers after a five-day match. *Hermione is granted a Time-Turner by the Ministry of Magic in order to take extra classes. *Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge meets with the Muggle Prime Minister to discuss Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. February *14 February: Gilderoy Lockhart holds a Valentine's Day celebration. Harry Potter receives an anonymous singing valentine (sent by Ginny Weasley). He then begins to use the old diary of Tom Riddle. May *8 May: The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, removing Harry as a suspect behind the attacks. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. *24 May: Harry and Ron Weasley enter the Forbidden Forest and meet Aragog. *29 May: Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets, where he kills the basilisk and stabs Tom Riddle's diary with a fang, destroying it and saving Ginny Weasley’s life. When Professor Lockhart attempts to Obliviate Harry and Ron and take credit for the rescue, the spell backfires, wiping his memory. Harry defeats Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. *30 May: Dobby the house-elf is freed from service to the Malfoy family after Harry tricks Lucius Malfoy into throwing a sock at him. June *31 May or Early June: Celebration feast lasts into the night; Hagrid returns from Azkaban; exams are cancelled. - "Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. ... Hagrid turning up at half past three ... Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat." *Rest of term: Defence Against the Dark Arts classes cancelled; Lucius Malfoy is removed from the school’s Board of Governors. - "The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled (“but we’ve had plenty of practise at that anyway,” Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor." *Late June: Return trip on Hogwarts Express; Harry gives Ron and Hermione his telephone number so he has someone other than Dudley to talk to for the next two months. - "I can’t stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to. ...”" *Last week of June (one week into school vacation): Ron attempts to telephone Harry. - "Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he’d received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation." - So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one." Noted on 30 July 1993 July *The Granger family vacations in France, and the Weasley family in Egypt. Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. *c. 24 July: The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. - "I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I’ve been getting it delivered; it’s so good to keep up with what’s going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? *30 July: Harry lay in bed reading A History of Magic and working on his essay Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss - "It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow." *31 July: **Harry Potter's thirteenth birthday; he receives cards and presents from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, as well as a letter and Hogsmeade permission form from Hogwarts. **Harry first hears of Sirius Black on the television news report. **Marge Dursley's train arrives at 10 o'clock to being her week long stay with the Dursley family. - "Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, “I’d better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge’s train gets in at ten.” ... “Marge’ll be here for a week,” Uncle Vernon snarled..." August *2 August: Harry loses control of his emotions and accidentally explodes Aunt Marge's wineglass in her hand. - "“You mustn’t blame yourself for the way the boy’s turned out, Vernon,” she said over lunch on the third day. ... At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand." Her first day was 31 July. *6 August: Harry loses control of his emotions to Aunt Marge's insults against his late parents, magically inflates her, and then runs away, taking the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. - Following the third day (2 August), "Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him. ... At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge’s stay arrived." This could be the evening of the sixth day, with Marge's last day of her week-long stay the following day, or the evening of her last day of visiting. As there were several bottles of wine and Brandy being consumed, it appears unlikely she was leaving later that evening so more likely 5 August if Marge's stay is exactly 7 days (31 July - 6 August). *7 August: Harry arrived via the Knight Bus at the Leaky Cauldron near dawn and was met by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge; he stayed too room eleven and stayed for the last three weeks of vacation. - The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, he didn’t know. ... he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. ... “So all that remains,” said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, “is to decide where you’re going to spend the last three weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and —” ... “Room eleven’s free, Harry,” said Fudge. *c. 14 August: The Firebolt appears in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "But the thing that tested Harry’s resolution most appeared in his favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after he’d arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. ... THE FIREBOLT" Harry left Privet drive around 6 August and arrived the next day, so one week later was around 14 August. *31 August: Harry met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchased her pet Crookshanks. - "Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express." September *1 September: - 16 October is a Friday, so 1 September would be a Tuesday. Also on the day of departure, Arthur is reading the Daily Prophet, not the Sunday Prophet. Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on its journey to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin drives them away from Harry Potter, who fainted due to the power of the Dementors. *2 September: **At 9 a.m, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have their first Divination class. Hermione also attends Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at 9 a.m. as well. Later in the morning, they have Transfiguration. After lunch, Rubeus Hagrid teaches his first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, where Draco Malfoy is injured by Buckbeak. - Malfoy didn’t reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. ... “You haven’t got any of these subjects today. It’s only Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon.”" **Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Double Potions in the morning, when Draco returns from the Hospital Wing. **In the afternoon, Remus Lupin's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class; tackled a Boggart. *7 September: Lupin's essay summarising the chapter on Boggarts was due. - "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarise it for me . . . to be handed in on Monday." October *15 October: - "Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day." This was on Friday 16 October **Harry has Quidditch practise. - "Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training." **First Hogsmeade weekend announced for the end of October. - "“First Hogsmeade weekend,” said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. “End of October. Hallowe'en.”" **Crookshanks attacked Scabbers. - "Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw. *16 October: Lavender Brown receives a letter that her rabbit Binky has been killed by a fox. - “Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.” - "“I should have known!” said Lavender tragically. “You know what day it is?” “Er —” “The sixteenth of October!" *31 October: **First Hogsmeade weekend for third years. - "“First Hogsmeade weekend,” said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. “End of October. Hallowe'en.” This fits as it is 15 days after Friday 16 Oct" **Lupin takes the Wolfsbane Potion made for him by Snape. - “Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,” he said." **Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady’s portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. November *1 November: Students sleep in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's Hallowe'en attack on the Fat Lady; around three in the morning, Dumbledore returns to say that Black has not be found. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan. - "Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. *6 November: Weather worsens; Wood continually gives tips to Harry, making him late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Snape was substituting teaching. - "The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever." ... Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realised he was ten minutes late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. *7 November: **Harry woken at half-past four by Peeves. - "Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four." **Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year; was planned to be Slytherin but is changed to Hufflepuff. - "The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. ... “We’ve got our first match on Saturday!” said Harry, outraged. “I’ve got to train, Professor!” ... “We’re not playing Slytherin!” he told them, looking very angry. “Flint’s just been to see me. We’re playing Hufflepuff instead.”" **Harry fell from his broom after the Dementors entered the pitch and ended up in the Hospital wing; Cedric Diggory captured the Snitch and Hufflepuff won by 100 points; Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown into and destroyed by the Whomping Willow. *8 November: Madam Pomfrey keeps Harry in the Hospital Wing. - "Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning..." *9 November: **Snape's essay on recognising werewolves was due in the morning. - "“You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning." **Lupin returns to teach afternoon Defence Against the Dark Arts. - "“If Snape’s teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I’m skiving off,” said Ron as they headed toward Lupin’s classroom after lunch. “Check who’s in there, Hermione.” Hermione peered around the classroom door. “It’s okay!” Professor Lupin was back at work." *End of November: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. - "Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November December *Two weeks before the end of term: The sky lightens and grounds frost over. - "Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. ... Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost." *Saturday on the last weekend of term in December: **Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map so that he can sneak into Hogsmeade. - "To everyone’s delight except Harry’s, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term. ... On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip ... It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing." **Harry, Ron, and Hermione overhear McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rosmerta and Fudge discuss Sirius Black's supposed betrayal of Harry's parents. *Sunday on the last weekend of term in December: **Harry was awake almost to daybreak and slept almost to lunchtime. - "Harry hadn’t gotten to sleep until daybreak. ... It’s nearly lunchtime; **First day of the holidays, nearly Christmas - "“Where is everyone?” said Harry. “Gone! It’s the first day of the holidays, remember?” said Ron ... It’s nearly Christmas! Let’s — let’s go down and see Hagrid." **Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit Hagrid and learn of Buckbeak's hearing with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures on 20 April. *Two weeks for Christmas Holidays: - "Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn’t stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library" **First Monday of holidays: ***Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit the library to find books to help with Buckbeak's defence. - "He, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defence for Buckbeak." ***Hogwarts Castle was decorated for Christmas.>{POA|B|11}} - "Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up." **25 December: Harry receives a Firebolt anonymously. Hermione, fearing that it was sent by Sirius Black and jinxed, turns it into Professor McGonagall, angering Harry and Ron. ***Harry, Ron, and Hermione have celebrate Christmas around lunchtime with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Filtch, Derek, a nervous first year, a sullen fifth year Slytherin, and Trelawney. - "At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year." ***Lupin was ill again. - "“I’m afraid the poor fellow is ill again,” said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. “Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day.”" **Hermione avoided the common room until the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year. - "Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. Harry and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn’t try to persuade her to come back. All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again." Individuals that started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Romilda VaneAccording to , Romilda Vane was part of "a group of fourth-year girls" in the 1996-1997 school year. This meant that she could only have stared Hogwarts in the 1993-1994 school year House unknown *Astoria GreengrassPottercast 131 Deaths *29 May: Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk *Hagrid's roosters Behind the scenes *Hebe Beardsall, who played Ariana Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, was born in July of this year to Jonny and Janie Beardsall.The Telegraph Notes and references See also *Dating conventions fi:1993 pt-br:1993 nl:1993 pl:1993 93